


Oh

by rilayacamren



Category: Girl Meets World, rilaya - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual, Sexual Content, maya wasn't excepting that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya walks in on something she wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh

_Maya did not expect that. She never thought this could be possible but it is_.

 

It was Saturday and Maya was on her way to the Matthews apartment, just like any other Saturday really. She had this routine, wake up, get ready, maybe (only sometimes, like today) stop to grab some breakfast at McDonald's, then head straight to Riley's house. This weekend the duo have the apartment to themselves thanks to the fact Riley's parents took Auggie to his grandparent's house. Maya was leaving her apartment and shot Riley a quick text.

_Peaches: hey im going to stop by mcdonalds to grab some food, want anything?_

_Princess Riley: no thank you peaches_

_Peaches: ok see you in 40 minutes_

Maya made her way to McDonald's ordered her usual and sat down to enjoy her breakfast. She soon finished and threw her trash away and made her to Riley's. As she went up the fire escape she heard these weird  _noises?_ Although the "noises" sounded a lot like moans, but Maya shook it off and came to the conclusion that someone was getting freaky in one of these apartments.

The strange thing was that the closer she got to Riley's bay window the  _louder_   the noises got. She even swore she heard her name being said once or twice. And so when Maya got to the bay window and saw that it was covered by curtains she got a bit suspicious.  

 _Maybe Riley is dying oh my god or maybe she has cramps,_  thought Maya.So Maya, a little worried, opened the window and moved the curtains and well let's just say she wasn't expecting that. _She did not expect that. She never thought this could be possible but it is_. " _Oh."_ was all Maya said as she fell head first in the room and was a little  _shook_. Riley hadn't noticed Maya had come in until the blonde fell head first with a crash.

That's when Riley noticed,  _a little too late_ , she thought to herself, she tried to cover  _herself_ as quickly as possible. When the blonde beauty got up and brown alarmed eyes and blue slightly impressed eyes met, a lot of stuttering began. When both finally shut up and avoided eye contact from one another, they sat in silence for a solid 5 minutes.

"Um, uh Riley did I actually see that or was I just imaging it..." Maya broke the silence. Riley's already red face got 10 times redder and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. When she finally did she cleared her throat and spoke up in a tiny voice, "uh yes Maya you did see that." She saw Maya nod slowly out of the corner of her eye. 

"And um Riley did you by any chance moan my name or did I just imagine that?" If Riley was anything in the world, she'd be the actual definition/representation of the color red. But even though she wanted to crawl in a hole and never get out again she answered the blonde. "Yes, I, uh, I did, um yeah." She once again caught Maya nodding out the corner of her eye. 

"Well that was  _hot._ " said Maya. As soon as those words left Maya's lips Riley looked at her so fast she thought she almost broke her neck. "What?" she asked. "I said that was hot, you know considering you're Riley and you're all  _innocent_ which clearly isn't true at all if I might add. But not only that but you know the fact that you were moaning  _my_ name and not huckleberry's is even hotter. Didn't know you had in you Riles." Riley was so confused. So very confused, and still so naked she just wanted to hide. "You should finish though, I think I interrupted you." Riley was even more confused and asked once again, "what?" "Honey I'm telling you to finish what you were doing." she answered.

"Okay but can you go?" asked Riley. 

"No."

"What?"

"No. I want to watch, now continue."

So Riley continued. She grabbed her vibrator and put it on her clit and put her fingers to work. Riley was so close to cumming, but Maya's voice interrupted. "Wait." Riley stopped and took the chance to catch her breathe and remove her fingers. Next thing she knew Maya was at her center and took the vibrator out of her hand. "Um what are you doing Maya?" "Riley be quiet I want to try something." And when she least expected it Maya's mouth replaced her vibrator and Riley practically screamed. 

Riley looked down and god bless her, the poor girl was so far from gone. Maya quickly added two fingers and tongued the brunette. Maya Hart, her best friend was eating her out and fingering her.  _"Oh my god this is so hot,_ " thought Riley. She quickly and finally came all over Maya's mouth and fingers which the blonde did enjoy, licking the brunette clean and sucking her fingers off too. "Wow. That was wow. Thank you Maya." Maya didn't answer Riley with words instead the blonde beauty found the other girl's lips and kissed her. Riley broke the kiss and whispered lowly,

"Your turn." 

 


End file.
